Push
by funstt
Summary: The League meeting attendees work together to give Misty and Lance a little push in the right direction. Kingdrashipping. MistyxLance.


"So as I was saying, there will be an elite four member coming around to see each of you and spend some one on one time evaluating your technique and answering any questions you may have about the league processes. While I know you're a competent team of trainers, I just want to make sure we're all on the same page with the expectations of competitive standards. Besides this will prepare you all for when the League Board decides to send out independent inspectors to check you all out. I'd like for us to be ahead."

Lance was pacing at the front of the room as he spoke, preferring moving around to sitting idle during the long meetings he had with his region leaders each month.

"As there is an uneven number of us, I will also be coming around to spend time with one of you."

He looked up as he heard a loud snort followed by a very clear "Ow!"

Janine, the gym leader from Fuschia was massaging her side while trying to contain a fit of laughter at the look on an outraged Misty's face.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Lance raised an eyebrow at the two who looked up at him quickly.

"Nope, no problem at all here, Lance," Janine replied brightly, "I was just thinking that you should be the one to visit the Cerulean gym, considering its leader has created quite a reputation for herself among the regions."

Lance considered this for a moment and was confused by the glare Misty was throwing at Janine. He smirked, annoying his gym leaders was one of the more entertaining parts of the job, so if she didn't want him to come, he was definitely going to do the opposite.

"Oh really?" He made a point of looking thoughtful, as though he was debating deeply, just to watch Misty's face go back to thinking that she had gotten off the hook.

"Done." He said quickly, highly amused at Misty's narrowed eyes switching their focus to him.

He smirked directly at her and Misty rolled her eyes, folding her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Is there a problem, Miss Waterflower?" Lance questioned innocently.

"Nope."

"Are you sure? You look like you might not want me to come to your gym. Is everything there okay?"

Janine snorted, "Oh everything there is just fine." She said it under her breath but Lance caught it anyway.

Misty schooled her features and politely replied, ignoring Janine completely, "Oh don't worry, Lance. Everything is fine at the gym. I look forward to you visiting."

Lance thought he could toy with her slightly longer, "Oh are you sure? You just don't look very excited about it."

He watched, trying to hide his amusement at the blush that broke out on her face.

"No, Lance that's not it at all! I love you!"

Lance's jaw dropped.

"I mean, I'd love that. I don't love you. That would be weird. And anyway, who says that? Right? Well this is getting weirder and now I'm just rambling."

Everyone stared until Will laughed loudly, "Oh that's hilarious. You like Lance!"

Misty flushed again, "No! I just. Um."

Lance couldn't help but feel his own face flush with embarrassment.

"Well who would have thought these two crazy kids would finally get together," Lt Surge piped in from across the room with a chuckle.

Everyone in the room looked to Lance and he cleared his throat, trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed at the attention.

"Yeah, Lance has been paying more and more attention to her every meeting," Karen piped in, while a few others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and you should see her before the meeting every month – a nervous wreck she is," Janine added.

"Well I can't blame him anyway, she's quite the catch. I think if anything she can do way better," Will said.

Lance let out an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah I think he's batting above his average too," Lance heard Clair give her two cents to the conversation.

He was soon overwhelmed with comments as the entire group discussed his and Misty's so-called sexual tension and he glanced briefly across at her to see how she was taking it. She looked just as uncomfortable as he did and as their eyes met both of them smiled slightly.

With a nod of his head towards the door behind him, he winked at Misty who smirked and nodded back, quietly leaving her seat and trying to draw as little attention as possible to the fact that they were leaving.

When she got to him, he grinned at took her hand, pulling her quickly out the door.

Once the door was shut all of the occupants in the room stopped talking.

"Well finally. Will you owe me twenty bucks!" Janine yelled excitedly, jumping up from her seat.

"I'm too excited to be upset about it," he replied, "Drinks anyone?"

They all got up, heading down to the nearby pub for lunch, figuring it was a job well done getting the two together. It only took them a good six months.


End file.
